


That Stupid Girl With the Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Emerald OC sort of, F/F, Jasper has home issues, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Amethyst/Jasper, Pearl is kinda mean, Peridot has home problems too, Possibly triggering idk, Runaway, Slow Burn, So is the Rubies, Some Swearing, how do I tag??, no powers, possible drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being thrown out of her home, Jasper struggles with living alone and pretending like nothing is wrong. Yet when she meets a short girl with glasses, she makes her forgot everything that wrong with her home life.





	1. Who Are You?

I looked at myself in the mirror, not wanting to admit I’m nervous for the first day of senior year. When I was a freshman I couldn’t wait ‘till I was a senior, but now I’m dreading it. Yet it’s the last hurdle until I’m free from the hell called high school. Then I really am on my own. 

For today, I had on an orange tank top with a pair of distressed, dark wash jeans. Good enough for the first day right? I considered putting on shorts, but I figured I should look presentable at least for the first day; trick them into thinking I’m actually a good student. Ha, they’ll learn that’s a lie real fucking fast!

By the time I shoved my black converse on and trudged out the door, I guessed I would be exactly on time or a little too late. Oh well. The good girl impression was gonna wear off quickly anyways. 

When I left the house, the lack of presence made a shiver go down my back. Everything was quiet besides the air conditioner humming in the background. I’ve always wanted the quiet but now that I got it, it seems unnatural. I know I could have taken the bus, but bus fees weren’t including in my monthly check from my mother, so walking was the only option. Well, except that Amethyst offered to bring me to school but I would have to listen to her yap about Pearl the whole way. 

Being a little late was better than listening to that. 

The school wasn’t that far away anyways, only a fifteen minute walk or so. Although walking was so fucking annoying, it beats all the other options. Sacrificing food money just to be on a bus with a bunch of rowdy fourteen years old? Count me the hell out. Plus Ruby and Sapphire are on my route. The one time I did get the bus; they giggled and made out the whole time. I’m surprised I didn’t throw up at least once. 

When I reached the school, Amethyst was already outside waiting for me in her baseball-like uniform. “Hey Jazzy!” She called, waving her hand around like an idiot. 

“I told you not to call me that-“ 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late to gym Jazzy, let’s go!” Before I could get another word out, she dragged me through the school. Quick flashes of memories fluttered into my mind as we entered the school: the lunch room where I got a detention for starting a food fight. The freshmen hallway which still had a dent in the wall from where I shoved Lapis into it and also the music room where-

No, nothing happened there. Nope. Nope. Nope. 

“We’re just in time, a minute left,” she sighed in relief but I doubted that she really cared. Amethyst was the type of person who was boarder line a criminal and drug addict. She only occasionally got into real trouble, and most of which was my fault anyways. She wants to be a good model for Steven at least that’s what she tells me, yet she’s always the one of the three kids to get into trouble. 

As she rambled on about Pearl and also her sister Garnet, I quickly tuned her out and walked into the locker room. The school was pretty big with 2,000 plus students, and my gym class had about 3o of them. Even though most of them were already dressed and outside, I still felt little self-conscious changing in the open. The stalls seemed tempting, but I forced myself not to think about it. 

My orange shirt turned into a grey tank top and my pants were replaced with a pair of shorts. By the time I changed into everything, Pearl barged in. 

“Ugh, you’re in my gym class?” She grumbled loudly and strolled up to a random locker, and shoving her cutesy blue gym bag inside. 

I laughed at her bitterly. “As if I would take up running; I’m on the other half of the gym dumbass.” I put my clothes in the locker across from her on the other side of the room and left without listening to her retort. Although, I did catch a bit about ‘Amethyst is stupid for being friends with her’. Whatever you say Pearl. 

Speaking of Amethyst, she was chatting with Garnet and most of the guys and even some girls stared obnoxiously at her. I’ll admit that her clothes aren’t very revealing, but not much was left to the imagination with her body and curves. She either pretended not to notice or didn’t care as she resumed her conversation with her sister. She smiled slightly when I came over. 

“Hi Jasper,” she greeted before a whistle screeched through the air. Everyone turned to Greg, who looked nervous after blowing the whistle. 

“S-so, as you know this is my first time running a gym class so if you have any questions, you should probably ask either Ruby or Sapphire.” The two waved nearby, and they both had almost matching gym clothes. “I’m just here to supervise,” he admitted to us. “Okay, so let’s have the running team join Sapphire and the um weight training people join Ruby. That will be all!” He blew the whistle again and everyone started to scatter around.

Garnet shook her head. “We practice this spiel a million times and he still couldn’t get it right.” The insult had a light air to it, and we knew she meant no harm to her adoptive father. 

When the three of us went across to the other side of the room, a girl caught my eye. She looked to be younger than me, probably a sophomore with how short she was. Her clothes were nothing fancy or revealing, though the soft forest green was a nice color on her. I pulled on Garnet’s sleeve. 

“Do you know who that is?” I asked and pointed my eyes towards the girl. Just then did I notice her glasses, which blended into her face so well that they barely showed up. Garnet shrugged. 

“Probably a new freshmen.”

“No way,” Amethyst interjected, “she must be a sophomore.”

“Have you seen her before?”

She shook her head. “Maybe a new sophomore? A transfer?” As we reached the other side of the gym, we started the usual set of pushups and sit-ups. As seniors, we had to do double what freshmen had to do: 20 pushups, 30 sit-ups, then 10 pushups again. I wished for a brief moment that the girl was doing weightlifting so I could get to know her. I couldn’t imagine her doing this though, with such a tiny and thin body of hers. 

“Whatever, she doesn’t matter,” I grumbled to myself very quietly although Garnet probably heard me. 

As we resumed our first class, I couldn’t help but think back to her. Why was the stupid girl stuck in my head? For all I knew, I could be fantasying about befriending a fourteen year old for god’s sake. Finally when class was over, I made my first impression on her. 

Whether it was a good one or not was up to her, I suppose. 

When I got my stuff out of my bag, the locker room was empty besides Garnet, Pearl, that girl, and those Ruby triplets to name a few. The currently nameless girl clutched her gym bag, a basic black one, and was heading to the changing stalls as the Rubies snickered at her. 

“What, too afraid to change in front of us? Got something to hide?” She froze and played with the strings of her bag. Did that hit close to home or somethin’? 

“N-no,” she spoke finally with a high pitched voice. 

“Then why are you going to change in the stalls?” One of them piped up, smirking a little. They always picked a fight, whether it was one-sided or not. 

“God, just leave her along already,” I spoke without meaning to. Several pair of eyes landed on me and one of the Rubies huffed before signaling the others to leave. Garnet and Pearl glanced at each other, and shrugged. They were done getting changed so why bother and stay? The two trailed after the triplets. 

Shit, I’m alone with her. 

“Thanks by the way,” she spoke quietly, quickly. 

“No problem. And don’t mind them; they’re all bark and no bite. They can’t hurt a fly,” I reassured her, hoping that I wasn’t stuttering. 

“Okay,” she nodded and stood there awkwardly. 

“O-oh yeah, you probably need to change. I’ll see you around then, maybe?” I closed my locker and locked it before stuffing the key into my pocket. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later,” she spoke before scurrying into a stall. Wow, great going. That was so awkward, I thought as I left the locker room. Only Garnet was outside waiting for me. She smiled and quirked her eyebrow a little before the bell rang. 

“Let me guess, you didn’t even get her name?” 

I nodded slightly. 

“Not her grade either?” 

I nodded again.

“You probably also made a fool out of yourself again-“

“Okay, okay. I get it; you get it. I probably made a fucking fool out of myself but hey I tried. Give me some credit Garnet,” I whined pathetically. She chuckled to herself and slipped her bag onto her shoulders. 

“Okay, you tried. Bravo. But let’s see what happens tomorrow.” 

I groaned at the thought of next gym class.


	2. Proper Introduction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, got a little carried away with Jasper's house description. 
> 
> Also, I hope to update this every other day, but for now I'll probably post more frequently.

When I got home, the lonely feeling settled in again. There wasn’t anyone home, not my bipolar mother or her lunatic friends. _They all were at a different house_ , I had to remind myself. _They aren’t coming here._   
  
The apartment I lived in wasn’t very large, and had only the bare minimum. A small, outdated kitchen with a bland white color scheme was the first thing I’m greeted with when walking inside. I didn’t even bother adding a dining room table, and instead had a set of two stools off of the island. Although eating in the middle of the kitchen felt kind of weird. The only bathroom was off of the kitchen and I could barely take three steps inside of it, but it did have a shower at least. The so-called living room was off of the kitchen as well. It was as dull as the kitchen with an L-shaped couch, a desk with my computer on it, and a fireplace that I couldn’t afford the pellets for.   
  
The last time I tried to use the fireplace for a day; I was short twenty dollars on food. Since winter is coming up soon, I’m very slowly saving up money for wood pellets in case it gets below zero again.  
  
My bedroom was off of the living room and even with the stove running; it’s never warm in there. It has the same black and white colors, except I added the touch of orange over the year I've lived here. My bed was a queen size with orange throw pillows and my nightstand was made of slightly rotten wood. Next to my nightstand was the nicest thing in the apartment, a white antique dresser that came with the place. I’ve wanted to get rid of it since it’s probably worth a lot, but it’s so pretty I couldn’t think to get rid of it.   
  
During all this thinking, I ended up wondering into my bedroom and plopped down onto my messily-made bed. “I should probably do my homework,” I grumbled aloud but didn’t bother to get up. That is until I hear knocking on the door.   
  
Knocking? Who the fuck could that be? Mom? No, can’t be her. It’s only half way through the month. Then who could it be? The knocking suddenly turned into banging, very loud banging.   
  
I growled and trudged to the door before flinging it open. There was that girl; the girl with the barely noticeable glasses and messy blonde hair. In a flash, she shoved me and came inside before slamming the door shut with a huff. “What the fuck? How and why are you here?!” I yelled, surprised and slightly angered by her rudeness.   
  
“Ah sorry. I n-needed,” she wheezed, clearly out of breath. “I needed a place to hide a-and I didn’t know where to go but I saw you inside from the window and I didn’t have any other option-“   
  
“God, slow the hell down. Why did you need to hide?” She played with the strings on her green sweatshirt. “W-well, my sister-“   
  
“Peridot! Peridot! Come out of there right now!” Someone young hollered and banged the other side of my door. I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Of fucking course.   
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I… um, you know…”  
  
I huffed. “Okay. One, did you murder someone?”   
  
She whipped her head around. “N-no, of course not!”  
  
“Two, did you do something that would get you arrested?”   
  
She shook her head rapidly, glaring. “No, no, no. Nothing like that happened okay? Well I think the police would get involved if they found out…”  
  
“Alright, whatever. I’ll get her to leave. Go and hide in the other room, kay?” She looked up at me, since she didn’t even reach to my shoulders in height, and smiled warmly.  
  
“T-thank you so much.” Without another word, she disappeared into my living room. _Shit, I wished I cleaned a little better this morning._   
  
The banging continued until I finally opened the door. I was almost punched in the face, but I grabbed the girl’s wrist before she could. Her green eyes bugged out of her head and I was surprised at how small she was. The tiny girl was a couple inches shorter than the other girl-Peridot? She couldn’t have been older than ten, seriously.   
  
“H-hey, did you happen to let a girl inside your house? She has blonde hair, and-and is this tall,” she motioned with her hand above her head. “Thought I saw her come inside,” she explained in a sweet little girl voice. She tried to peek inside so I blocked her view.   
  
“No, no. I haven’t seen anyone like that. Say, why are you going looking for her anyways?” I asked, hoping this girl will give me an answer.   
  
She huffed and crossed her arms. “She hasn’t come home in weeks, so I took it upon myself to go and find her.” She grinned and pointed at herself.   
  
“Where are your parents?” I asked, suddenly wondering if this girl was just wandering around by herself.   
  
She shrugged.“Maybe at home, I don’t know.”  
  
I shook my head slightly. “Hey, you should probably head home sweetie,” I spoke with a forced sweetness, “your parents are probably worried about you.” She paused and froze for a second.   
  
“Yeah, probably not, but I am getting hungry.” She pouted a little to herself pulled out a paper. “If you happen to see her, please call. Oh, and my name is Emerald by the way.” She shoved the paper into my hand and took off down the street. I stared off after the strange girl before shutting the door.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay to come out now,” I called and Peridot appeared in front of me in seconds. She looked hesitant, almost as if she was scared.   
  
“What did she tell you?”  
  
“That you’re a runaway named Peridot,” I pushed my hands into my pockets. “Mind having a chat with me before you leave?” I asked and she nodded slowly.  
  
“Alright, as long as you don’t report me to the police...” Her voice trailed off. “You know, I don’t think I know your name.”I laughed a little to myself and guided her into my living room.   
  
“It’s Jasper.”  
  
“Isn’t that a boy’s name?” I shrugged.   
  
“Peridot, right?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s nice to properly meet you Jasper,” she purred with a small smile.


End file.
